what's this? ao's pervy tendencies
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: recently things have been dull for generation bleu and the crew tries to find ways to past the time. for young ao however, things are just getting interesting, especially when he discovers fleur's little secret. T rating for pervy stuff. may become M later
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone. this will be my 9th fanfic story created and my first eureka seven fanfic. it may get a bit pervy later so... just a little heads up for you. hope you enjoy.**

this story takes place somewhere around the first season. the past couple of weeks things have been slow and uneventful and no real secret sightings or conflicts to speak of so generation bleu hasn't been very active. as a result things have gotten dull at HQ and the generation bleu members are trying to keep themselves busy. some in different ways then others. as for ao, the rest of the crew are about to find out what goes on in his mind when he's bored.

it is another quiet, sunny day at generation bleu headquarters and as the staff who work at HQ are hard at work the pilots are lounging around trying to find ways to entertain themselves. walking along through the HQ's dining area is team goldilocks, maeve, maggie, and chloe.

"wow, it's been so boring lately" says maggie

"yeah, it's been real quiet the past few weeks. there've been no reports of scub coral or secrets or anything. well, guess its good to have time off, you know" says maeve

"yeah, so what will we do now? I'm bored" says maggie

"I know, let's get changed and then go swimming at the indoor pool!" says chloe

"hey good idea" says maggie

"yeah, lets go" says maeve

the three walk together through the area and eventually reach the building where their rooms are located. they go in the building and head up to a big room. approaching the room they see that the door is cracked open so they walk up and go in curious as to who opened it. walking into the room they see ao facing away from them near a wall slightly hunched over.

"huh? ao?" says maeve

"what are you doing in our room?" says maggie

hearing them ao flinches and stands up straight. he then quickly turns to face them with a hand behind his back looking suspiciously nervous.

"huh? o-oh hello there girls. hm? wha? this is your room? oh damn I'm sorry, how stupid of me. I thought this was my room haha. w-well uh I better head on out now, gotta get to my own room quick. uh see you later!" says ao quick and nervous looking around the room

he then darts in between the girls and runs out the room and down the hallway as the 3 look on.

"uh... ok that was weird" says maggie

later on ao eventually reaches his living quarters having ran the whole way there. he shuts the door behind him and stops to catch his breath. after he does this he reaches in his pocket for something. after a second he pulls out a pair of white panties he clearly got from team goldilock's room earlier and holds them in his hands looking at it.

"hehe... mission panty swipe, successful" he says smiling a bit

he then holds them close to his face and takes a sniff, later exhaling in joy. later on in the day ao is seen walking down a long wide hallway in a building. as he walks he sees rebecca come from around a corner and the 2 walk by each other.

"ao, hello. are you looking for something?" says rebecca

"huh? oh no miss rebecca, I was just looking around and stuff" says ao

"oh ok. if you need help with anything just ask, ok?" says rebecca

"ok I will. thank you" says ao bowing slightly

rebecca smiles then turns to walk away. only walking a few feet she stops to think.

"hmmm... now then, where should I go next?" she thinks

as she does ao looks at her then his gaze focuses on her ass. he stares at it for a few seconds and starts to blush. then he goes in his pocket and pulls out a cell phone pointing it at her ass and quickly takes a picture then walks away. later on at team pied piper's building elena is seen in her room taking a hot shower. as she scrubs herself down under the shower unknowing to her ao sneaks into her bathroom. he creeps up to the shower unseen, holds his phone out getting a clear shot of her, takes a pic, and sneaks back out again. hours later it is just around 2 pm and ao is sitting alone at a coffee table in the dining area. he slouches over looking at his phone flipping through all the pictures he took throughout the day, seemingly all pictures of girls and pervy things.

"hehehe wow, I love this phone. I never had anything like this back on iwato island. generation bleu's technology is freaking awesome" he says to himself with a pervy look as he looks through the pics

as he does fleur walks up behind him looking over his shoulder a bit.

"um, what are you looking at?" says fleur

ao quickly jumps out of his seat and faces fleur hiding the cell phone.

"huh? wha? o-oh fleur, where'd you come from? didn't see you walk up" says ao nervously

"I'm asking the questions here. what are you doing here, and what were you looking at on that phone there?" says fleur staring at him

"oh me? oh well nothing really, I was just uh... uh... checking out a game app. yeah, a cool game app hahaha" says ao

"hmmmm... a game app huh? sure... what kind of game? can I see it?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"huh? oh um actually, its one of those complicated, robot type games, you wouldn't like it hehe. ah hey um I'd like to stay and chat but uh, I've kinda gotta go. yeah, I'm waiting for something to be delivered to my place so um yeah, I-I'm going now. I'll see you later" ao says nervously

he then dashes off out of the area as fleur holds out her hand trying to stop him.

"hey! ao, get back here!" says fleur

she watches as he runs off into the distance. standing still she pouts a little then thinks to herself.

"hmmm... he's up to something.. been acting weird for a while now.."

a little while later ao makes it to his room and shuts and locks the door behind him then takes a moment to catch his breath.

"phew... that was too close for comfort.. she almost saw those pics I took... better be more careful viewing these in public" he says

"ok, I'm alone now so..."

ao pulls out his phone from his pocket and flips through the apps. then starts scrolling through all the pics he took from earlier. as he does so he starts getting a nosebleed.

"ahhhh hehehehe.. nice" he says to himself

the next day team pied piper is in the IFO hanger along with the maintenence crew running various tests on their assigned units, since there haven't been any battles or secret appearances lately. the test runs last for several hours as they check the units' functions. later on the tests finally finish and fleur and elena, still in their pilot suits, slowly walk away from the docking area.

"ahhh glad that's finished. I was getting stiff from sitting in the cockpit all that long time" says elena

"yeah but its part of the procedure. anyway its over for now. oh, where's ao?" says fleur

just then ao runs up from behind them as they turn around to see him.

"hey, fleur, elena!" ao says coming up to them

"ah here you are" says elena

"yeah, that's it for all the tests and such. they say they're done for the day. so... good work team" says ao

he starts to walk forward and go between them but as he does he takes both hands and taps them both on their butts then continues walking. fleur and elena flinch a bit feeling him tap them on the rear and blush a bit.

"eh? w-what the?!" says elena

"agh, you did not just slap us on our asses! ao!" says fleur

"oh uh sorry, haha. isn't that what pilots do normally after a mission? or was that sports players?" ao says with a grin still walking

"son of a-! you pervert! get over here!" says fleur

she then runs toward him and ao starts to run away seeing her. fleur continues chasing him down the hallways while elena stands in place still stunned.

"wow... well it didn't hurt really but still.. how bold of him.. geez" says elena rubbing her butt

later fleur is seen in a hallway panting and having lost sight of ao.

"damn, he got away... I'll get him next time.. where does he get off, tapping me like that?!... still... why... did I like that?..." she says to herself blushing a bit

later on in the day ao is in his room alone reading a dirty magazine sitting on a couch.

"hehe, oh wow. glad I got this from gazelle, so many ladies hehehe" says ao

as he flips through the magazine fleur suddenly opens the door and walks in.

"hey ao" she says

hearing her ao flinches and hides the magazine between the couch cushions then turns to fleur.

"oh h-hey there. what brings you here? hehe" says ao

"being weird again huh? well I just came in here to tell you rebecca and the others want us come to HQ later to brief us on something. you better be there" says fleur

"oh uh ok heh, yeah. I'll be there" says ao

"good... and what are you doing in here? urr, you know I should punish you for slapping me on the butt earlier, right?" she says cracking her fist

"o-oh um, I said sorry" says ao

"tch, you're getting to be a little pervert, you know that? anyways whats going on in here? mind if I join you? I'm kinda bored right now" says fleur

"huh? um, uh, o-ok but.. there's really nothing to do in here except watch tv" says ao

"ok then lets watch a movie or something, anything really" says fleur

"oh ok sure. ah but first, l-let me use the bathroom real quick. be right back" says ao

he grabs the hidden magazine and hides it under his shirt quickly then stands and walks fast into the bathroom as fleur looks on.

"hmph, weirdo... now lets see, whats in here?.."she says

she scans ao's room a bit then she sees something on a table. she walks over to look at it then sees it's ao's cell phone.

"hey, thats ao's phone. hmm, I'll take a peek.."says fleur

she looks to make sure ao is still in the bathroom then she picks up his phone and starts going through the apps. eventually she finds the phones photo album and looks in it.

"eh? what the?-"

in the bathroom ao stuffs the magazine he had in the cabinet under the sink.

"man that was close. ok I'll come back for these later" he says closing the cabinet

after a few seconds he walks out the bathroom to where fleur is.

"so uh,what'd you wanna do?" he says

"ao.." 


End file.
